The present disclosure relates to units substantially or entirely made of cardboard that may be used as structural elements in structures and devices such as wheeled devices (e.g. bicycle or tricycle).
WO11067742 discloses a human-powered land vehicle sufficiently rigid so as to transport a human rider. The vehicle is constructed from pulpably recyclable and shreddably recyclable materials.